ICING
by Soreto-the-Random
Summary: [AU , Omegaverse]. Jean-Jacques Leroy, frente a la mirada publica, e incluso frente a otros patinadores, era alguien presuntuoso, llamativo y demasiado enérgico; a pesar de siempre estar frente a los reflectores, ostentando su corona, muy pocos sabían que era un Omega. No necesariamente lo ocultaba porque quisiera, sino porque tuvo que hacerlo. OtaJJ
1. Chapter 1

**Lago congelado**

El metal se desliza sobre el hielo, formando algunas líneas blancas que cruzan el azul gélido del lago, el ruido de una figura deslizándose irrumpe el silencio de invierno; una pequeña silueta se mueve por la superficie helada con facilidad, como lo ha hecho desde que tenía tres años; su sonrisa muestra todos sus dientes, y aunque la confianza se posa en sus ojos, intenta ser cuidadoso cuando intentaba saltos nuevos, girando tanto como su equilibrio le permite.

Una niña de cabellos oscuros observa admirada, con sus ojos azules brillándole; aplaudiendo cuando el niño, el cual conoce desde que aprendieron a hablar, efectúa alguna maniobra difícil, o nueva.

Isabella Yang adora ver a Jean patinar, recordando sus primeros temblorosos pasos, disfrutando el carisma que muestra el niño, radiante y seguro de sí, porque ama el viento frio en su rostro, como el sentir sus pies dejar esa estela sobre el hielo.

—¡JJ!— exclamó la niña con el sobrenombre que le puso al ver como el otro chiquillo se acerca, saludándole con el mismo ánimo, sin dejar que su sonrisa caiga un segundo—. No sé cómo lo haces ¡Pero fue genial!— gritó la pequeña, manteniendo su equilibrio en sus patines; Isabella no patinaba con la habilidad de su amigo, más sin embargo se divertía en hacerlo—. Pero tu mamá se enojará si saben que hiciste esos giros sin que ellos te ayuden— Rio, al ver a su amigo fruncir el ceño.

—No importa, ¡Puedo hacerlo!—confirma Jean sin vacilar, animoso y lleno de energía; sin embargo, su sonrisa desaparece al ver a la niña mirar el suelo.

Isabella le mira, con algo que acaba de recordar, la tristeza apareció en su voz.

—Yo...lo escuche de tus padres, estaba esperando afuera para ver si salías y...— La pequeña se acercó a su amigo deslizándose un poco, con sus ojos azules cristalinos—. Yo soy una Beta, eso me dijeron... dicen que los Omegas no pueden hacer muchas cosas.—Sus manitas temblaban— ¡Tus padres quieren que sigas patinando! ¡Yo también! ¡No importa si eres un Omega!— Isabella comenzó a llorar, Jean la abrazo.

El pequeño se separó de la chiquilla, que estaba roja por el llanto—. Hay muy pocos tan buenos como yo, tengo que patinar, ¿Sabes?—le dijo Jean orgulloso.

Jean creyó en sus propias palabras, haciendo lo que le gusta, siendo el mismo, no dejando que esa confianza que portaba callera; intentaba creer en sí mismo, como en la fe y cariño de las personas en él. Podría decirse, que era un Omega un tanto fuera de la norma, en especial por su llamativa personalidad.

Ninguna de las críticas que le llegaron de quienes sabían la verdad, las dejo pasar; simplemente amaba patinar, como a su familia, que contrario a lo que se esperaba, le entrenaron, tan duro como si fuera un Alfa o un Beta; eso fue lo que pidió Jean, y sus padres se resistieron un poco, pero aceptaron la decisión de su hijo.

Hasta sus hermanos menores le admiraban, viéndole practicar durante horas. Isabella siempre estaba con él, apoyándole como desde niños; a nadie de su familia le importaba que hiciera cosas diferentes a lo que tenía que hacer un Omega, ya fuera que quisiera formar una banda, o modelar.

Él quería llegar lejos, demostrar lo que podía hacer; el talento le era natural, la experiencia de sus padres termino de formarle, principales responsables de nunca dejarle solo. No todo le fue concedido fácilmente.

El descubrir que fuera del amor de quienes lo conocían, el mundo era en ocasiones déspota, a veces hipócrita; esta revelación fue cuando comenzó a entrenar bajo la tutela de otras personas, como Celestino, quien, al saber su segundo género, creyó que Jean era demasiado _irreverente,_ que un Omega no _debería_ arriesgarse a tanto, como lo hacían muchos otros.

—No estoy diciendo que no te entrenare— le dijo Celestino, al ver la expresión furiosa en el niño que estaba comenzando a alcanzar la adolescencia—; solo que...creo que quieres hacer cosas que no son seguras...siendo un Omega.

Jean dejo de entrenar bajo Celestino, especialmente por decisión de sus padres, que no soportaban ver la dureza del mundo, aunque la esperaban. Muchos fueron los rechazos; el joven Omega nunca olvido su sonrisa, aun si le dolía, siempre intento tener la cabeza en alto; sus padres decidieron convertirse en sus entrenadores, no aceptando que los sueños de su hijo se perdieran.

—Lo que quieras hacer hijo, estamos contigo— Le abrazo Nathalie, después de su ultimo rechazo con otro entrenador, antes de que decidieran entrenarle.

—No te daremos facilidades por ser nuestro hijo— Palmeo Alain el hombro de Jean.

—¡Estoy listo para lo que sea!¡Soy JJ después de todo!— Una sonrisa enorme, con seguridad les contesto a los preocupados padres.

Algunas de los proyectos de Jean, fueron también impulsados por Isabella. A Jean le gustaba cantar, y su amiga, entusiasmada por ayudarle, le buscó algunos miembros para una banda entre sus conocidos.

Pero, hubo cosas que tuvo que cambiar, o sacrificar para llegar a sus objetivos. Jean, apenas habiendo pasado su primer celo, insistió a sus padres en usar supresores, y bloqueadores de esencia, dejando de lado su naturaleza Omega. Su entrenamiento físico era largo, a veces llevándole a su límite, pero formándole un cuerpo resistente, superando la estatura que se espera de un Omega, también gracias a la herencia de sus padres.

Jean tenia ejemplos a seguir, no solo en el ejemplo de sus padres, sino en cierto patinador, que admitió su segundo genero al ganar el oro en un Grand Prix: Yuuri Katsuki, quien se retiró poco después de esa revelación. Los rumores circularon, noticias que le atacaban sin piedad, quitándole el mérito de sus logros, a veces justificando estos por la influencia de Victor Nikiforov, Alfa con el que era cercano.

Nadie en su familia hizo caso de esos juicios inclementes; Jean admiraba el talento del patinador por lo que era, y su valor de admitir eso frente al mundo.

A pesar de pasar el día entero practicando, en las noches buscaba la oportunidad de patinar. Sumiéndose en la blancura de su mente al concentrar su cuerpo en el hielo; viendo la luna sacar algunos destellos del lago congelado, como la escarcha que colgaba de los árboles.

Sus músculos estiraban, sus piernas sincronizadas acudían al ritmo de sus movimientos, sus ojos veían la extrema blancura de la nieve, escuchando el raspar de la superficie helada, su cuerpo estaba extenuado  
; el agotamiento no importaba; el llegaría lejos, arriesgaría como todos los demás, el podía establecer otros límites.

Claro que Jean tenía miedo, razón por la que oculto su género, esperando que algún día eso no importase, o tuviera el valor de Yuuri Katsuki, de revelar quién era realmente.

Beso el hielo con su reflejo, prometiéndose no olvidar quien era, aun si lo ocultaba;

 _Aun si tenía miedo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Árboles de nieve**

El uso de supresores; los bloqueadores de esencia; y las rutinas extenuantes de entrenamientos se volvieron parte de su rutina; sus padres a pesar de aceptar su decisión, intentaron disuadir al joven, en parte por lo demandante que podían ser los supresores en su organismo, finalmente, llegaron a un acuerdo: Jean solo usaría medicamentos, o cualquier forma de inhibir su naturaleza Omega en competencia.

—Tengo que hacerlo Mamá, Papá,— les explico tranquilo el joven, con sus ojos claros fijos, afectuosos en sus padres—. No puedo dejar al público sin mi rutina— justificó como lo más normal, sonriente.

Jean, a pesar de que disfrutaba el cariño de sus seguidores, y ser vitoreado por el público; también tenían sus inseguridades, como sentirse expuesto en la pista; con las expectativas de todos, como las propias, y las miradas inclementes, a veces altivas de los Alfas que lo rodeaban.

Gano el podio en varias ocasiones como junior, aun si antes de salir a la pista sintiera su estómago revolverse; sus miedos quedaban a un lado, esa sonrisa radiante que le caracterizaba, la soltura en sus movimientos se convertía en su presente.

Sus padres le abrazaban, él se dirigía al centro de la pista, saludando con ánimo al público, demostrándoles que él era digno de estar ahí, que podía ser mejor de lo que otros podían ser.

 _Él era el rey._

Dar por olvidado lo que le hacía Omega le ponía triste en ocasiones, no le gustaba negar lo que era, y no es que se sintiera nostálgico de tener aquella protección que tenían otros Omegas; sino de tener fingir que sus logros no podían ser de uno.

 _¿Qué sabia de los Alfas?_

Jean no tenía conocidos bajo esa clase, más que su hermano pequeño, quien era un niño dulce, contrario a lo que escucho de sus allegados. Para muchos, un Alfa era lo mejor, la cúspide de los más destacables atributos, siendo en adición dominantes, con derecho sobre el Omega que eligieran.

Poco le tomo darse cuenta que tipo de _lugar_ tenían los Omegas en la sociedad, que deberes se les confería; que limitaciones tenían. Un Omega era alguien destinado a un rol familiar, débiles, emocionales y poco voluntariosos. Jean no mostraba su furia, intentaba usar esas emociones en sus rutinas, aun si quisiera anunciar al mundo lo que personas como Yuuri Katsuki hicieron, como él podían hacer y harían.

Decenas de sus conocidos, incluso amigos cercanos, le dejaron claro que lo que Jean-Jacques Leroy hacía, lo riesgos que tomaban no _eran_ para él.

—No importa si se enojan— le dijo una vez su hermano menor Avery, a un Jean que cruzaba los quince años—, yo les diré lo bien que patinas, así no te podrán decir nada.

—Bueno, eso es obvio— comento el mayor, poniéndose sus patines para una competencia local—. Se perderían un gran espectáculo, después de todo— se paró con la espalda recta, y la mirada en alto—: _¡It's JJ style!_ — Exclamo, con una peculiar pose con sus dedos; ocurriéndosele por querer animar al pequeño Alfa.

El pequeño le imito emocionado, corriendo a acompañar a sus padres, en compañía de su hermana Rosalie para ver el programa de su hermano, que portaba con gracia un traje de colores rojos y blancos. Con la atención en su persona, ignoro lo intimidantes que podían ser los Alfas, e hizo aquella peculiar pose que lo mostro a Avery, una que le caracterizaría sin duda, tornándose en su sello.

Jean era consciente de lo desgastante que podían ser los supresores en el organismo; por lo cual, si podía, los dejaba y esperaba su celo sin interrupción. Aquellos días, cada tres meses, eran extraños; donde el mismo parecía un mero espectador de su cuerpo, sorprendiéndole los deseos que eran inherentes a ese período.

Lo único que no tenía mayor complicación, eran los bloqueadores de esencia, los cuales eran jabones y aceites, en su mayoría naturales.

Muchas pistas y espacios en los que Jean intento practicar, le fueron cerradas las puertas, rechazado decenas de veces, hasta que los padres de Isabella le dejaron uso libre de una pequeña pista que tenían. El lugar era sencillo, no tan amplio o equipado como otros, donde un patinador profesional buscaría formarse.

Ahí fue donde conoció a Otabek Altin.

Con diecisiete años, Jean vio a un joven irritado, un tanto furioso, cayendo al intentar lo que parecía un _quad Salchow_ ; al Omega le llamo la atención, que fuera de la ira, el joven de cabellos castaños mostrara casi nula expresión.

—Veo que tienes problemas— Se acercó Jean, al otro lado de la pista donde estaba el joven kazajo, que desvió la mirada.

Otabek guardo silencio, levantándose y examinando al otro patinador, que le superaba ligeramente en estatura. La mirada del castaño hizo estremecer a Jean, que con su sensible olfato se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo vacilar en seguir cerca del otro: era un Alfa.

—Si lo necesitas— comenzó el Omega, manteniendo su desbordante confianza y disimulando sus dudas—, puedo enseñarte.

El Alfa, que era un año menor, rechazó su oferta y agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Otabek volvió a caer, o terminar en triples algunos de sus intentos al no tomar suficiente impulso; Jean no veía extraordinario talento, o dotes especiales en el otro; pero, el kazajo era tenaz, nunca abandonando, además de tener un carácter férreo.

—Deberías considerar mi ayuda—Volvió a intentar Jean—. Conozco todos los saltos.

Así fue que paso toda la tarde enfrascado con el Alfa, enseñándole con paciencia y minucia el salto que desafiaba a Otabek, como muchas otras cosas.

—¿Entonces tu entrenador te aconsejo probar a practicar fuera de tu país?— pregunto Jean, escuchando al menor.

—Era difícil entrenar en mi país— contesto escueto el Alfa, que seguía las indicaciones del otro para intentar nuevamente el _quad Salchow_.

—Bueno, hay otras pistas con más patinadores que pueden ayudarte— Recomendó, asintiendo satisfecho con los preparativos de Otabek antes volver a probar aquel movimiento que le resultaba tan complicado.

—Ya he estado en otras; demasiada gente— respondió, algo incómodo por rememorar los comentarios despectivos al no ser _talentoso_ , aun siendo un Alfa. El joven ya tenía un mes en Canadá.

Otabek volvió a iniciar, tambaleando al intentar clavar el salto, aunque no cayendo como en otras ocasiones. Jean sonrió con los avances del kazajo, se acercó a donde estaba jadeando cansado el castaño.

—Te falta un poco de altura en el salto, quizá dejar que la inercia te ayude a clavarlo—opinó—. Volveré a hacerlo para que puedas intentar otra vez— Palmeo la espalda del Alfa, que le miro algo molesto por la confianza de Jean.

Otabek nunca lo diría a nadie, pero los movimientos de Jean eran precisos, sorprendentes, y sin importar su magnitud, conservaban una particular belleza, siempre con gracia innata.

Ambos vieron aquello que les hacía especiales, y dejaron una huella en el otro; una marca indemne al olvido, sin importar cunto tiempo transcurrió antes de volverse a encontrar.

—He visto tus rutinas; tus saltos son admirables— dijo Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando le estaba agradeciendo a Jean su ayuda; respiro hondo, y volvió a concentrarse para realizar el _quad Salchow_.

La fuerza interna de Otabek se reflejó en sus fieros movimientos, únicos, desafiantes y cautivadores; Jean perdió sus palabras cuando el kazajo lo vio, sonriendo por la expresión de genuina sorpresa del otro, que aplaudió un par de veces al ver que el Alfa logro su objetivo.

—Te enseñe yo— Jean esperó a que el castaño se acercara a el—, tenías que lograrlo.

Se despidieron, bajo la casi imperceptible escarcha de esa gélida noche de un árbol, Otabek no volvió al día siguiente.

A Jean le pareció algo nostálgico cuando practico aquel salto después, recordando aquella tarde que consumió las horas sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Cuando regreso a su casa, sus padres estaban preocupado por lo tarde que era.

La mente de Jean estuvo dispersa días después, con una sonrisa diferente a la altanera que siempre le acompañaba; su expresión era dulce, casi de añoranza.

 _El quad Salchow se convirtió en su salto favorito._


	3. Chapter 3

**La admiración del Rey**

La cúspide, la parte más alta del reconocimiento y la fama, son abrumadoras, o, por el contrario, pueden crear una peculiar, y bastante notoria actitud; cabe decir que, a Jean, mejor conocido como _JJ_ , teniendo admiración internacional, no cambio mucho su forma natural de ser, ya era tenía un poco, quizá demasiada, _actitud_.

Sin importar que fuese un Omega, Jean no ocultaba su alegría por sus éxitos, o lo mucho que apreciaba a sus admiradores; _el precio de la fama_ , solía explicar a sus hermanos menores por su nada discreta forma de ser, que ahora estaba un poco acentuada.

Quizá lo más complicado de explicar, a sus protectores padres, en especial a Alain, que era un poco estricto con su hijo, fue aquellos tatuajes en su cuerpo, en especial aquel en su espalda baja; que fue conocido de manera internacional en una revista de modelaje, en un especial de ropa interior masculina, aquello si molesto un poco a su madre.

—¿Y tú no admiras a nadie JJ? Sé que eres genial, y todo, pero seguro tienes un ídolo— pregunto Isabella una tarde, en compañía de sus hermanos menores que también practicaban con él.

—¡Me gustaría saber!— Rosalie se deslizo ágilmente con Avery para escuchar la respuesta de su hermano.

—¿Habrá alguien que puedas admirar JJ?— Rio curiosa la mujer, recargada al otro lado del límite de la pista.

Aquel cuestionamiento lo tomo desprevenido, deteniéndose a pensar un poco. La respuesta era clara, si bien se cruzó con Victor Nikiforov algunas veces, cuando acompañaba al equipo ruso, dado que el Alfa de cabellos casi plateados se retiró poco después de que Yuuri dejase su carrera.

—Puede decirse que aquel patinador japonés, Yuuri Katsuki...— admitió el moreno, dejando la frase al aire; con una idea atrapada en sus labios. Por un momento, quiso decir el nombre de aquel patinador que vio hace años, con una voluntad y perseverancia únicas, patinador del cual, estaba enterado de sus últimas competencias; Jean vio como ejecutaba aquel salto a la perfección; con rutinas diferentes a muchos otros de sus contrincantes.

 _Aun le faltaba un poco de altura..._

Sonrió para sí mismo, ajeno a que el respeto de una amigable camaradería, estaba lejos de ser lo que el Omega sentía; inexperto como era, al ser su familia un poco conservadora con las relaciones. El joven, no era capaz de saber muy bien cuando el respeto difería de una fijación, o más bien de un afecto inocente, a algo más pasional.

Los otros tres solo se miraron curiosos, algo extrañados cuando Jean los dejo a media frase, y fue a patinar con más ánimo.

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto confundido el Alfa, viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa ligeramente infantil, algo soñadora si le preguntaban.

—¿Motivación...repentina? — intento explicar Rosalie, con Isabella ladeando la cabeza.

Jean dio algunas vueltas a la pista, tarareando el tema que usaría para su programa libre, que hizo en conjunto a su banda.

 _No le vendría mal practicar el quad Salchow._

…

Otabek Altin, un patinador profesional sin nada _especial,_ estaba viendo las rutinas del patinador canadiense Jean-Jaques Leroy. Con un rubio ruso de muy mal carácter a su lado, el cual, si le preguntaban, señalaría como su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué le ves a ese Beta hablador?— pregunto Plisetsky, lo más _educadamente_ que le fue posible al estar en un café rodeados de gente—. Beka, lo único que sabe hacer es tener una gran boca, y ser algo idiota— bufo el joven Alfa, con el lenguaje que le caracterizaba.

Y a pesar de lo vulgar que estaba siendo Yuri, miraba con atención el programa libre del canadiense en el campeonato cuatro continentes, que tuvo sede hace unos meses en la ciudad costera canadiense Halifax, que tenía cierto aire británico en sus estructuras antiguas.

Beka observo con atención cada expresión de Jean, y aquella peculiar pose al subir al podio, tomando la plata. Después de dejar Canadá de manera apresurada, a petición de su entrenador; el Alfa se sintió culpable, pensando en lo contento que se veía aquel Beta de piel morena, además del tiempo que le dedico.

—Oye, Beka— gruño Yuri, al ver que el kazajo le ignoraba—, ¡te estoy hablando!— grito el adolescente, sin importarle en donde estaban: Yuri tenía muy poca paciencia.

—¿Qué decías Yura?— volteó levemente el castaño, con los ojos aun pegados en la pantalla, y una expresión por demás peculiar, bastante embelesada—. Yuri ¿Sabes cuál será su siguiente competencia? — Otabek no se había cruzado en todo ese tiempo con el enérgico canadiense, y no estaba seguro de como contactar con él, además de su red social; el Alfa quería hablar un poco más personalmente.

—¡Yo que mierda voy saber!— espeto exasperado. A sus quince años, Yuri no cuidaba mucho lo que decía—. Como sea, el anciano va a fastidiar si no aparezco; y el cerdo va a buscarme, no vaya a quedarse calvo Victor si llego tarde; deberías moverte, ya pronto comienzan los programas cortos.

A Yuri le parecía muy calurosa Chicago a pesar de estar a finales de octubre, pero no podía quejarse, esa era la sede la primera competencia clasificatoria del Grand Prix.

Regresaron a la pista, con un Yuri muy irritado, dejando al ruso en compañía de Yuuri, que veía a Victor bromear con la prensa; Otabek se fue a calentar, divertido con lo paternales que se veían esos dos con Yuri.

—Ya pasaron los primeros programas cortos, es un poco duro este año—explico su entrenador a Otabek—. Cuida la altura de tus saltos, con Jean-Jacques en la competencia, ese podría ser tu punto débil.

—Espera...— Se giró el Alfa, viendo a su entrenador sorprendido—¿Jean-Jacques Leroy? ¿Jean está compitiendo aquí?

—Ah— El hombre pareció recordar los años de entrenamiento del joven—, Olvide que se conocían; pues sí, creo que ya se fue del _Kiss and cry_ para cambiarse. Eso no importa, ya es tu turno, concéntrate— urgió el mayor.

La presencia de Jean no fue recibida gratamente por Yuri Plisetsky, que estaba calentando por un pasillo cerca de los vestidores; viendo fastidiado a cierto canadiense firmar autógrafos con alegría, que al ver al rubio le saludo como si de los mejores amigos se tratasen.

—¡Yuri!— Se acercó el Omega, algo denso a la expresión furia del menor—Esperaba verte por aquí.

—Leroy— Siguió concentrado en sus estiramientos, ignorando al otro tan cortésmente como le fuera posible. Ya tenía suficiente con lo extraño que se ponía Otabek ante la mención del canadiense.

A Jean le gustaba la fuerte actitud de Yuri, además de que siempre que se encontraban, intentaba acercarse a sus entrenadores, y poder platicar algo con Yuuri, quien era todo lo contrario al _tigre de Rusia_ , enterándose de que el Victor y el japonés tenían un año de estar enlazados, sin dejar de lado el que la pareja entrenaba oficialmente al adolescente.

El mayor se recargo junto a la pared que estaba usando Yuri como apoyo; el rubio estaba más irascible que de costumbre, Jean nunca solía invadir su espacio personal tanto tiempo. Olvidando su rabieta un momento, su parte instintiva, le decía que había algo extraño en el Beta, pero no le tomo importancia, quizá eso era lo que llamaba la atención de Otabek, ya pensaría en ello.

El rubio reflexionó en si seguirse enojando con la nada _discreta_ presencia del Beta, o dar la media vuelta a buscar un lugar silencioso. Yuri ya estaba llegando al final del pasillo, ignorando las claras intenciones del canadiense de platicar con él.

Al regresar a la pista con sus padres, Jean se dispuso a ver al competidor en turno. Su padre le miro algo preocupado, siendo su madre la que explico el motivo.

—Jean— Nathalie espero a que su hijo se sentara en medio de ellos— Sé que tus saltos son tu especialidad, pero...incluir un cuádruple más, y sustituir un triple con otro en tu programa libre puede ser demasiado.

—Me gusta tomar riesgos— tranquilizo el Omega—¡Estoy seguro que pocos lo hacen como yo!

Otabek veía con atención a Jean en su lugar, que parecía ajeno a que el estuviera ahí, centrando su atención en sus entrenadores, lo cual le hizo sentir algo excluido; no esperaba que el canadiense le diera toda su atención como aquella vez, pero aun así sentía ganas de acercarse, sin entender que era esa _peculiaridad_ en el otro que le atraía, reteniendo su atención.

Por su parte, Yuri daba rápidos vistazos, con expresión confundida a Jean, atrayendo la atención de Yuuri, contrario a Victor que estaba muy cómodo encimándose en el Omega de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Qué pasa Yurio?— pregunto el japonés, intentando no ser aplastado por el Alfa— ¿Te dijo algo JJ?

—No me llames así cerdo— frunció el ceño— y tampoco uses ese estúpido sobrenombre de ése.— Yuri rodo los ojos al escuchar la melosa voz de Victor pedir atención del Omega—. Es solo que...hay algo raro con el exhibicionista de Leroy; Otabek también ha percibido algo...ha estado preguntando mucho de él.

—¡Yurio! — intervino Victor—. Lo que tiene Otabek es muy simple— comentó Victor, estrujando a Yuri en sus brazos, algo normal en la pareja—; Dejare que lo adivines.

—No te estoy hablando a ti anciano— contesto Yuri.

Yuuri asintió, escuchando atentamente las ideas del joven—. No creo que sea malo lo que le pasa a Otabek, así que solo deja que el mismo lo resuelva—El Omega se resignó a no tener libertad de movimiento con Victor junto a él.

El japonés sonrió ante lo inocente que podía ser Yuri con ciertas cosas, pero una parte de él, estaba preocupada por el canadiense; él ya tenía sus sospechas de que era aquello _raro_ en el supuesto Beta, aunque fueran meras suposiciones, su naturaleza identificaba al otro como alguien similar a él.

 _Yuuri recordó lo duro que fue cuando revelo la verdad._

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! y por los favs y follows, es mi primer historia para YOI (generalmente publico en wattpad de KS)._

 _Me encantaria saber su opinio (claro, si gustan), aun estoy aprendiendo a usar la plataforma jaja._


	4. Chapter 4

**Detrás del reflejo**

El pisar el hielo por primera vez, estar ante la mirada expectante y crítica de cientos de ojos mostrándole la magnitud de estar expuesto, de los estándares, aun siendo un niño que no lo comprendía; ser conscientes de los Alfas que le juzgaban, que _podrían_ juzgarlo sin atisbo de amabilidad, se sintió expuesto, devorado por la presión; un Jean de apenas nueve años tembló en los brazos de su madre apenas dejo la pista, y sonrió hermosamente a las cámaras después, como si nada hubiera pasado;

Así aprendió que mantener la cabeza en alto era la forma de que esos ojos no le mirarán con lástima.

La escarcha se amontonaba en sus recuerdos, tanto como de su primera medalla en pleno invierno; el día que patinó por primera vez de la mano de sus padres, y la fría tarde que sus ojos cruzaron los imponentes de Otabek, grises, decididos, enfocándose en él.

Y es por eso que le gustaba tanto la escarcha, esperando a veces al ver a las ramas pesadas por ella, ver a aquel Alfa, tal como Otabek anhelaba: querer saber de él; entender al otro. La escarcha le recordaba su hogar también, los largos y magníficos inviernos de Canadá, verla le recordaba su familia.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo profundo que calo la presencia del otro en sus vidas.

A Otabek también le gustaban los días fríos, la escarcha azulada por la luz del sol, recordándole los dulces ojos azules de un ruidoso chico, el cual, en ese momento, desapareció del punto en el público donde el Alfa lo vio; Otabek bajo la mirada, sonriendo un poco a los ánimos de Yuri.

Escucho el eco de los altavoces, y las voces corteses de quienes lo presentaban, iniciar aquellas frases bien ensayadas, Otabek cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y quizá volver a buscar a Jean al otro lado de la pista.

…...

Jean se alejó de sus padres, deseando estar más cerca de la pista para observar a los competidores restantes de aquel día. El moreno caminaba saludando a algunos de sus fans, como dejando que algún fotógrafo de prensa le tomara fotos, JJ _nunca_ defraudaba a su público.

Llegando cerca del límite de la pista, diviso a la pareja Katsuki-Nikiforov, acelero su paso para saludarles, y desearle suerte a Yuri. Victor veía la pista con gesto reflexivo, mientras el japonés peinaba algunos cabellos rebeldes del revoltoso rubio, que estaba rojo por lo avergonzado que estaba de las atenciones del mayor.

—¡Ya déjame _katsudon_! — se alejó refunfuñando, y llendo a sentarse para observar la rutina de su amigo que estaba por iniciar.

El canadiense sonrió ante la escena, acercándose a donde el Alfa de cabellos claros estaba parado, sin fijarse en la pista por ver a Yuri ser seguido del Omega de cabellos oscuros para ayudarle con otros detalles en su vestuario.

—¡Jean! — saluda alegre Victor, dejando sus cavilaciones.

—He visto las últimas competencias de Yuri; definitivamente los veré en el Grand Prix Final, ¿verdad? — aseguro el moreno, haciendo sonreír a Victor.

—Es pronto para eso, aunque Yurio hace un poco más de caso con los consejos— Bromeó Victor cruzandose de brazos—. Por cierto, no sabía que conocías a Otabek.

Parpadea un par de veces confundido por el cambio de tema tan abrupto—. Lo conozco, de hace unos años... ¿Por qué?

—hmm— sujeta su barbilla el Alfa entre sus manos enguantadas, ampliando su sonrisa, como si comprendiera algo— Nada en especial, solo que es amigo de Yurio— Victor vuelve su atención a la pista, esta vez sobre Otabek que está esperando a que inicie la música que selecciono—, y está compitiendo justo ahora.

Jean, que hasta el momento no había visto a Otabek, gira abriendo sus ojos un poco sorprendido, con la expresión altiva y carismática que siempre porta desapareciendo, dejando más que algo peculiar entre incredulidad, y alegría.

Con eso Victor confirmo cual era el _problema_ del kazajo, que al parecer también era compartido por el Beta a su lado. Otabek al girarse para colocarse en posición, vio al canadiense, con una expresión que nunca le vio antes.

El Alfa se sentía anhelante con esos ojos cristalinos en su persona; con la seguridad en acentuándose en sus próximos movimientos, Otabek sonrió con suficiencia, pero gentilmente a Jean, quien se ruborizo de manera imperceptible, correspondiendo aquella expresión con su usual sonrisa confiada.

Victor, a pesar de lo que se podría creer, era bastante observador; analizando lo que les dijo Yuri hace unos minutos, observo de reojo al canadiense, que estaba absorto en la sinfonía que se combinaba con los movimientos de Otabek.

 _¿Qué era aquello diferente, extraño, en Jean?_

Desde que lo conoció, y por la amistosa relación que tenía con ellos, sentía algo fuera de lugar; Yuuri actuaba diferente con el canadiense también, diferente a como lo hacía con otros patinadores, aumentando la posibilidad de cierta suposición. Victor esperaba equivocarse, recordar lo que paso con la persona más importante para él, siempre le pesaba.

—JJ— nombro amable, casi cariñoso, usando el apodo del chico, algo que rara vez usaba— ¿Sabes porque se retiró Yuuri? — El Alfa no estaba seguro de que obtendría al decirle un poco de eso, o si sería tomado como una indirecta.

Con su atención aun en las expresiones de Otabek; su mente salió de sus emociones, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago al escuchar aquella pregunta, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, secándosele la boca. El Omega sabia poco, y pensar en eso le asustaba.

—Revelo en una rueda de prensa...que era un Omega— susurro el menor, sintiéndose inseguro, expuesto por pensar en las tantas posibilidades que una decisión, en apariencia simple, podía tener.

Victor mesuraba la reacción de Jean, confirmando las suposiciones que tenía, y estaba seguro era algo en lo que Yuuri tenía certeza.

—Esa es la principal razón— dijo el ruso—, una de varias, y la punta del iceberg. Fueron demasiadas cosas, demasiadas _limitaciones_ externas, de un sistema que ni si quiera yo vi, hasta ese momento.

—¿Por qué...—El Omega interrumpió su pregunta, incapaz de mantener su mirada en el suelo, pero tampoco con el valor de ver a Victor— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Su rostro se dirigió hacia donde estaba Otabek, finalizando su presentación, y recibiendo la ovación del público. Su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, ante la expresión vulnerable, _frágil_ de Jean en ese momento; aquel lado instintivo, _protector_ de su naturaleza le hizo querer acercarse y alejar al otro de lo que fuera que lo afectaba, aun si era el mismo Victor Nikiforov. Pero no pudo, su entrenador lo jalo para recibir los resultados en cuanto el kazajo salió de la pista.

—Tantas opiniones de lo que tenía o no que hacer, muchas cosas— respondió vagamente el mayor, no queriendo ahondar en algo que era doloroso y personal para su pareja— ¿Qué harías si ganaras el oro? — Los ojos azules, en ese momento con emociones indefinidas miraron al canadiense.

Jean siente su piel helada, sus manos entumidas, sus ojos permanecen en las líneas que cruzan el lustroso hielo. Sabe que está dejando ver un lado oculto de él, aquella parte débil; intentando no dejarse dominar por sus dudas, coloca una mano en el hombro de Victor de manera amigable.

— ¡Ya pensare en eso! — exclama, con su voz algo contenida— Les daré la oportunidad de saber— Guiñe el ojo, alejándose con una enorme sonrisa.

 _Ya lo pensaría... ¿Tendría el valor de decir la verdad?_

Camino sin rumbo fijo, lejos de la pista; algo aturdido por el peso de lo que una sola decisión podía tener. No entendía del todo, porque quería ver al kazajo con tal intensidad, porque sentía que se sentiría seguro y confortado con su presencia.

—Jean— Una voz profunda a sus espaldas, suave, retumba en su mente, haciéndole voltear para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Otabek Altin.

—¡Otabek! — Alegre, enmascarando su caos emocional saludo Jean—¡Tanto tiempo!

El kazajo no responde inmediatamente, en parte porque no está seguro que decir, ni cómo explicar que estaba buscándolo.

—Estas encabezando el marcador— comenta, intentando no incomodar al otro. Su olfato busco leer las emociones del moreno, sin éxito, sabía que con un Beta no tenía caso, pero seguía intentándolo.

—Tu estas en cuarto, si sigues así no tendrás problemas— opino, colocando sus manos en su cadera, buscando firmeza en su pose—. Se de lo que hablo, así que no tienes que dudar. — El teléfono del Omega vibra en su bolsillo, sacándolo inmediatamente— Son mensajes de mi club de fans, parece que visitaron un orfanato...— Lee el mensaje, compartiéndolo al instante.

—¿Orfanato? — pregunta el castaño.

—Bueno...hago algunas donaciones— sonríe sutilmente— ¡Ya se! — Jean pasa su brazo por los hombros de Otabek, colocando la cámara frontal de su celular— Les enviare una foto contigo— Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, toma la foto, con un Otabek de expresión extraña.

—¡Oh! — admira el canadiense— Gracias por hacer caras divertidas, a los niños les gustara.

Otabek quería molestarse, y reclamarle que borrara la foto, pero la dulce sonrisa del mayor se lo impidió, así que dejo que la foto fuera publicada.

—Creo que tienes algunos admiradores—Sonrió el canadiense de forma amplia al ver las notificaciones, aun con el brazo en los hombros del Alfa lo acerco.

Y Otabek se preguntaría, si todos los Betas tenían un toque dulce, casi imposible de detectar en una esencia que no debería tener particularidades;

 _Que ese aroma floral, tan sutil como una cautivadora ilusión no tendría que existir._

* * *

 _Algunos tienen sus sospechas, mientras tanto las inseguridades de Jj aparecen._

 _¿Otabek podrá descubrir las dificultades que enfrenta JJ?_

 _Gracias por leer_


End file.
